multiuniverse_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Parasite
Parasite is a pale worm-like demonic parasite that possesses humans in order to survive as he cannot survive on his own. Appearance He has black hair and red eyes wearing a red shirt with a gray jacket and blue jeans. His host Gary, has gray eyes. Parasite has sharp razor teeth that can bite into human flesh and invisible parasitic worms on his back that he could conjure at will. How he kills Parasite does not kill for the sake of killing. He only kills to eat and survive. His razor sharp teeth bites through human flesh eating some part of it as he begins to suck his victim's blood dry. His species of demon live on blood. Before that, he takes the time to drain his victim's energy with the invisible parasitic worms that appear from his back to render them weak and unable to fight. Making them susceptible to his attack. Backstory Parasite came into his current host body when he was weak and hungry.His last host had died of a fatal injury which resulted in Parasite having to find another host to posses. The body he currently possesses is a young man called Gary Winters whom Slenderman had been stalking for many months previously to assign him as a Proxy. Not knowing the parasite has claimed him first, Slenderman made his move and kidnapped Gary from his home where his parents lie dead due to being having a bit of their flesh eaten and their blood drained by the starving Parasite living inside their son's body. He now serves as a "Proxy" in name only. Story summary Gary and his friend Lia Hansen were freshmen in college. Lia had a YouTube account where she goes to abandoned places that are known to be haunted and she convinced Gary, her friend who never cared for the supernatural, to film the videos. After her several attempts of trying to persuade him, he reluctantly agrees. It was during one of those filming that made him become stalked by a tall and slender faceless creature. After that Gary had nightmares with the faceless being beckoning him to come to him and even to commit murder which to Slenderman's displeasure he does not commit. It followed him everywhere from school to his home, and in the locations he was filming with Lia. Eventually Gary, stopped speaking to others and became a recluse in his own home. One day he decides to barricade himself in his room and locking the door and not coming out for many weeks hoping that the creature would leave him alone all the while making his parents worried sick about him. That was when the parasite with no host body and was weak, desperate and starving, possessed him. Gary was still alive, but he was no longer in control of his body. Gary as the parasite, un barricaded his room and walked out with his blood red eyes filled with hunger and the only thing he could think of was survival. His parents having breakfast in the dining room were overjoyed to have him out of his room greeted him cheerfully and unaware. Parasite attacked to eat them without even realizing whom he was eating. It was only after his hunger faded when he realized his error. He had devoured his host's parents! That was not part of his plan but what was done was done and he could not change it. He covered up the kill and lived in that house until the faceless being collected him not knowing of the possession. Facts * Parasite's host Gary, is assigned as Proxy but cannot be truly controlled as the Parasite had claimed him days before the Slenderman could. * Parasite has invisible little black parasitic worms that can appear behind his back and can suck the energy out of his victims to render them weak against his attack. * Parasite doesn't kill for fun and only does so for food to survive. * His host's eyes are gray while Parasite's is red. * Gary can take control if he truly wanted to but is too afraid to come out. * The reason Slenderman wants Gary as a Proxy is unknown. * Parasite can sabotage Proxy missions and can blame somebody else for the failure. If he is on solo, he could possibly do it or, if it's too difficult, leave it be and come back as a failure. * Parasite never cared for Slenderman but will act loyal to destroy the creature's organization from the inside. * Parasite can eat regular food other than humans if he felt like it (which is rare). * His host's body has to be alive for him to posses it. If it dies or becomes severely or fatally injured, he has to move to another host. ** If someone isn't nearby, he will become weaker as he needs a host to live in order to feed on his victims. His true body alone cannot do so on its own. * Parasite is very social and can talk to many people whenever he has the chance to. That is usually how he meets up with his victims. * He can turn his eyes back to gray to not seem suspicious and turns them back into red when he is not speaking to his victims. * Parasite's demon species has blood that renders them unable to be controlled by Operators * Parasite is susceptible to attacks like guns, knives, and other weapons while in his host but the Parasite alone can survive from them by body-hopping. * Parasite's creator is Mikamizu. * He is in a relationship with his host's friend Lia Hanson Category:OC Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Possessed Category:Human Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Proxy Category:In a relationship Category:Creepypasta Universe Category:Non-human